Forever
by Calzona's Anatomy
Summary: A pretty long story about Molly and Arthur’s love for each other. Covers the wedding and the welcoming of all of the children.


Forever

Summary: A pretty long story about Molly and Arthur's love for each other. Covers the wedding and the welcoming of all of the children.

"Molly..." Arthur Weasley whispered huskily as he and his girlfriend made-out in the Gryffindor common room. He ran his hand up her thigh and underneath her skirt slightly. Molly clamped her hand down on top of his.

"Arthur, don't." She whispered. Molly loved Arthur, she really did, but she didn't want her first time with him being on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room where anyone could see.

"Sorry, love." Molly shook her head and pulled away from him, not wanting to influence him into thinking they would be kissing again. Arthur tried to pull her back. "I'm sorry, Molly. I just got carried away." Molly nodded and let him pull her close to snuggle with him.

"We have class tomorrow; we should probably get some sleep." She sighed, pulling away from him.

Arthur nodded and kissed her gently. "I love you, Molly."

"Arthur, don't. You know how I feel about that." Molly sighed, pulling away.

"Molly I know your scared but we're all alone. No one is here to go back and tell your parents anything about you dating me. You're safe." Arthur said trying to hide his aggravation.

Molly stared at him. "Arthur I love you and I love being with you but if my parents were to find out they could do horrible things to us. Least of all would be for them to take me out of Hogwarts which would rip us apart. I don't want to be apart from you so I just want us to be safe."

Arthur shook his head and pulled away from her before heading up the stairs to the boys dormitories. "Never-mind, Molly. Forget I said anything."

"Arthur, wait..." She tried, knowing it had come out worse then she meant it. He ignored her and continued his way up to bed. Molly stayed in the common room in front of the fire thinking.

Arthur woke up the next morning and got ready for class. He headed down for breakfast with some of his friends and saw Molly come in the Great Hall a few minutes after him. His girlfriend walked over and sat down next to him, but he ignored her and continued talking to his friends. Molly sighed, hating that she had got herself into that position. When all of Arthur's friends had left, Molly turned to face him. "Are you going to ignore me forever? You know we can be friends in public, just no hand holding or anything."

"Your right Molly. I'm sorry. I just love you so much that I want everyone to know." Arthur whispered not looking at her, making Molly groan in frustration.

"I know." Molly gently moved his face to look at her. "I just know that if my parents found out they could hurt us and I would never want to hurt you."

Arthur sighed, "Come on, Molly. We'll be late for class if we don't leave." He stood up and Molly sighed before standing and walked to class with her best friend as usual. Neither spoke.

Molly was in the library when Arthur found and sat next to her. "Hey, Molls. How was your day?" he questioned.

Molly smiled slightly. "My day was fine. How was yours?"

Arthur smiled, "Mines better now. I was worried about us."

Molly smiled, "Me too. I don't want to lose you. You mean so much to me. I really can see us being together in the future." Arthur nodded.

"Only if you'll have me, Molly." Molly smiled and looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention to their isolated corner and kissed him quickly.

"Then we'll never be apart." Arthur grinned.

"I'm still afraid." Molly told him.

Arthur nodded. "Me too. I'm not worth you losing your family over, Molly."

Molly smiled and gazed at him lovingly. "Yes you are." She whispered in a tone that made him question whether or not she was aware that she'd said it out loud. Arthur just gazed back at her in astonishment.

"What?" Molly questioned.

"Nothing, Molly." Arthur said smiling slightly and shaking his head before looking down at his book.

"Maybe later we could continue what we started last night?" She questioned nervously. Arthur chuckled clearly not understanding the entirety of what she was implying.

"Sure, love. The usual sofa in the common room after everyone goes to bed?"

Molly shook her head. "Meet me at the Room of Requirement at dinner time." She whispered it nervously in what she hoped was a seductive voice and kissed him lingeringly on the cheek, hoping it looked like she was whispering something to him, before gathering her things and leaving the library. Arthur sat stunned trying to clarify what he'd just heard in his head. Was Molly really going to let him......? No. She wasn't ready for that, right?

Molly paced nervously in front of the Room of Requirement thirty minutes before she was supposed to meet Arthur. The door had already appeared but she was sure the things inside kept rearranging as she thought of many different things. She really wanted this with Arthur but that didn't make her any less nervous. The farthest they had gone together was their heated kissing and anytime he'd tried to gently push it further than that she'd always felt a feeling of something large pounding in her stomach and had instantly pulled away. She would always feel as if a complete panic would set in at just the thought of having Arthur see her completely. What if she wasn't good enough at it or if she couldn't do it right? What if Arthur took one look at her body and found her repulsive?

Arthur stood against the opposite wall unnoticed and staring at her. "You're going to give it a seizure or something if you don't stop."

Molly jumped and spun around to face him, not being able to hold back the smile when she saw him grinning at her. "You can't give a room a seizure, Arthur."

"How do you know? Have you ever asked a room if it's ever had a seizure before?" He questioned a playful twinkle in his blue eyes as he slowly walked toward her.

Molly's smile grew and she chuckled slightly as she walked backwards, trusting him enough to tell her if she was running into anything other than the door, opening it blindly and the second she was inside enough to be unseen she tugged him toward her. Arthur held her hand as he got a good look around the room. Molly had chosen a very homey looking bedroom. The smell from the candles that floated around the room calmed him and he sighed contently as he sat next to Molly on the bed. They just sat and stared at one another for a while, Molly still holding his hand. "I'm nervous." She admitted.

Arthur gazed at her. "We don't have to, if you're not comfortable with it. I don't want to push you into anything."

Molly kissed him deeply. "You're not pushing me. You never even mentioned it. I'm ready I just don't want to disappoint you."

Arthur stood up and ran his hands over his face. "Maybe we should take a while to thinking about everything."

Molly's eyes instantly snapped up to him. "What do you mean? Like thinking about the sex or thinking about… us?"

Arthur sat back down and held her hands. "Molly, I don't want you to regret anything you do with me. We were friends first and I always want to be your friend. If the prejudices with your family are so bad now that we can't be publically known as a couple then it's probably just going to get worse after we graduate. I think you should take some time to yourself to think about what you want to do with your future."

"You're my future, Arthur." Molly muttered looking at him sorrowfully.

"I'd like to be but your family has to come first and I'm not a part of that. You have to decide what you want and I feel like I'm always pressuring you to go against your family and I don't think its right. If their way of life, the rich pureblood lifestyle that you've always grown up with, is the life you want then you'll be glad that I stopped this from happening because I can't give you that." Arthur kissed her gently before getting up and leaving her to think. Molly sat back against the headboard on the bed and sobbed.

Graduation came and went and Arthur still hadn't asked Molly about her decision. She didn't want to bother him if he didn't want her and apparently he didn't. She heard from one of their mutual friends that he'd been hired at the ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. She was happy for him and knew that he loved it seeing as it had the word muggle in it. She sighed wondering if a muggle would make him happier then she could and the thought of him being with someone else sent a pang into her heart.

On her lunch break during her training at St. Mungo's as a prescription potion maker she was asked by her mother to go to her father's office and deliver his lunch. After it'd been dropped off she decided to go check out what Arthur was doing. They were still friends after all and she was interested in her friend's life. She asked the lady in the front of the ministry where he could be found and a few minutes later she stood outside the door hesitating to knock. She swallowed when someone opened the door and found her standing there. "Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Uhh… yeah. I'm looking for Arthur Weasley." Molly stuttered. The man pointed to the only other guy in the room and left after Molly was inside. Arthur and Molly stared at each other for a while before she couldn't take it anymore. She leaned down over his desk and kissed him as hard as she could, moaning into it when he started kissing her back. They both pulled away for breath moments later and Molly was the first to break the silence. "I chose you a long time ago Arthur. If you want me to I'll snog you out on the field during the Quidditch World Cup. I don't care as long as you'll come back to me."

Arthur stared at her. "You'd really give up your family for me? All the money and everything, just for me?"

"Nothing else matters unless you're with me, Arthur. These past few months have been horrible for me. I know they may not have bothered you any but I love you and I can't stand being apart from you anymore."

"What do you mean they haven't bothered me? Do you know how terrified I was that I'd read in the Prophet tomorrow that you were being married off to some pureblood and there was nothing I could do about it? I can't stand the thought of being without you but I can't stand the thought of someone else being with you more." Arthur told her. Molly walked around his desk and had to kiss him again.

"Please come back to me, Arthur. I'll do my best to make you happy, I'll even move away from my parents if you want. I just want to be with you again." Molly pleaded.

"I want you to do what makes you happy. I love you Molly and I want to marry you and have children with you but I don't want you giving up your life just to make me happy."

"You are my life, Arthur. I want to marry you and have your children and more importantly I want you in my life forever. I'm not giving anything important up if I get you." Arthur kissed her again and lifted her to sit on his desk. He probed his tongue against her lips and she gladly let him explore her. They both moaned and he brought his hand up to cup her breast. "Arthur, not here." She gasped, regretfully pulling away from him. Arthur pretended not to hear her and moved to kiss her neck. "Mmmm… Arthur wait." She groaned running her fingers through his hair. "We… we shouldn't be doing this." She whispered. "I have to get back to work soon."

Arthur pulled back up to kiss her deeply once more. "Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tonight? Please? We can talk." Molly nodded and he grinned and kissed her lovingly once more before regretfully pulling away from her and letting her leave. "I love you." He said as they reached his office door.

Molly smiled at him. "I love you too." Arthur grinned and kissed her cheek before watching her leave and closing his office door behind her.

Later that night, Arthur and Molly sat at the Leaky Cauldron talking. It felt so good to talk to each other again. They sat and talked for hours and Arthur kissed her gently on the mouth. "Molly, I want to show you something." Molly nodded curious and they held hands as he apparated them to a cute country side home. Molly looked at him curiously and he tugged on her hand as he showed her around the house. It had five bedrooms and two bathrooms and a large back yard.

"Arthur, where are we?" Molly questioned.

"This could be ours, Molly. I mean, if you wanted to get married and live together we could move in and …" Arthur was cut off by Molly kissing him deeply.

"Of course I'll marry you, Arthur." Molly grinned as Arthur kissed her and got the ring he'd bought in Hogsmeade the visit before they'd broke up and slipped it on her finger. Arthur lead her inside the house and laid her down in what was to be their living room and made love to her for the first time.

"What are we going to do about your family?" Arthur questioned, running his fingers through her beautiful red curls as they lay snuggled together on the floor afterwards.

Molly sighed, "I think we should wait until after we actually get married to tell them. That way they can't force me into marrying someone else"-Arthur pulled her tighter to him- "that they approve of before we actually get the chance."

Arthur nodded. "So you want to elope?"

Molly snuggled her face into his neck. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

Arthur shook his head. "You're worth it, Molly."

Molly sighed and pulled away from him. "I'm not so sure about that Arthur."

Arthur just stared at her back as she pulled her clothes back on. "Molly, you're everything to me. Your worth giving up my mother's chance at seeing her youngest son's wedding."

Molly smiled and kissed him before sighing regretfully. "I should probably get home."

Arthur nodded and got dressed before following her outside and watched her apparate before apparating himself home.

Molly grinned up at Arthur as he nestled himself comfortably on top of her, resting on his arms and stroking the hair out of her beautiful face with his fingers. He gazed at her lovingly and kissed her gently. "The wedding was wonderful." He said, continuing to play with her hair.

Molly nodded. "And we got to let your parents come and everything." She added running her hands up and down his clothed sides.

The wedding had been a normal one. Arthur's father had been the one to marry them with his mother as their witness. Now they lay in their newly furnished house, which Arthur had dubbed The Burrow, about to make love for the first time as husband and wife.

Molly pulled him down into a kiss that held so much love and passion that Arthur moaned. Molly's parents were out of town on one of her father's business trips and she was free to spend the night in Arthur's arms. Arthur groaned and moved a hand up to cup her breast through her dress. Molly moved her hand on top of his to help him. "God I love you so much." She gasped pulling away from the kiss. Arthur lavished kisses on her neck and Molly instinctively started grinding herself against him.

The next day Molly woke up to the sun shining on her face. She groaned and rolled her face the opposite direction and buried it in Arthur's shoulder. Arthur chuckled and kissed her head. "Sleep well?"

Molly smiled up at him. "Of course. Did you?"

Arthur nodded and kissed her gently. "You tired me out enough."

Molly chuckled and sighed. "We have to go talk to my parents today." She whispered burying her face in his neck and kissing it gently.

Arthur pulled her tighter against him. "You don't have to tell them yet if you don't want. It can wait a few more months."

Molly looked up at him. "If we wait we'll be apart. I want to wake up in your arms just like this every day. Don't you want that too?"

"Of course I do." He answered stroking her cheek. "It just doesn't seem like you're too enthused about telling them at all."

Molly kissed him deeply, moving her hand up from his chest to grasp the back of his neck to make it as deep as she could. "I love you more than anything. I want to tell everyone about us I'm just afraid they'll take it badly. It's just one of those band-aid things that you were telling me that the muggles do. Pull it off as fast as you can so it doesn't hurt as much, right?" She said huskily.

Arthur groaned and rested his forehead against hers and nodded gently. "Yeah. Something like that."

Molly smiled and kissed his cheek. "I should probably go. You don't have to come if you want but I'm telling them today. They should be home soon."

Arthur stood up when she did and they both got dressed. "Of course I'll come." They both got dressed and headed towards the Prewett residence.

Month's later, Arthur flooed Molly to St. Mungo's. Molly lay back in the bed uncomfortably chewing on ice chips while Arthur held her hand and tried to do whatever he could to help her. Septimus and Cedrella Weasley sat in chairs watching their son and his wife. Cedrella smiled at her husband and kissed his cheek. "He's just like you were when Robert was born." She whispered to him. He smiled fondly up at her and rubbed her back.

"Shouldn't we at least tell her parents about this?" Septimus questioned.

"I think if they were worth telling they'd already be here." Cedrella commented. "If you want to ask Molly about it you can but I don't think she'll agree with you."

Septimus nodded. "Molly would you like us to floo or send an owl to your parents to let them know?"

Molly shook her head. "They lost the right to know anything about any children we choose to have when they decided they didn't want anything to do with me anymore." She said confidently, gripping Arthur's hand tighter. Arthur kissed her head comfortingly.

Healer Earhart came in and said she needed to check Molly's progress. Arthur's parents left the room and Arthur kept his eyes on Molly's face lovingly as she checked to see how far along dialated she was. "She's fully dialated. I think she could probably try to push now." The healer smiled at Molly reassuringly and Arthur helped put Molly's feet in the stirrups. Arthur was handed a wet wash cloth to dab on Molly's head and Molly was instructed to hold onto two bars that were on each side of her. Arthur helped Molly lean forward as Molly pushed. The healer counted to ten and Molly rested a few minutes before they repeated the process. After almost an hour of pushing, swaring, and Arthur being told that he was never touching his wife again William Arthur Weasley was placed gently in the arms of his mother weighing in at eight pounds four ounces.

"Bill put your brother down." Arthur said strictly to his son. The two and a half year old sat his six month old brother down and the baby shakily gripped onto Bill's clothes until he was safely in crawling position once more.

"Sowy Daduh." Bill said, pouting out his bottom lip and staring up at Arthur with giant blue eyes, officially giving the puppy dog eyes. Arthur sighed and smiled slightly.

"You can't be picking the baby up, Bill. Don't do it again, ok?" Arthur told him as the baby crawled over to him and he bent down to lift him up. Bill nodded and grabbed his father's hand as Arthur took them out of their playing room and downstairs to eat dinner.

Arthur strapped the baby into his high chair before picking Bill up to sit in his seat at the table. He turned toward his wife and smiled lovingly at her before kissing her cheek and asking if she needed any help. At Molly's shake of her head he sat down in his seat. Molly served them their food before setting down to feed Charlie. After he was finished eating Molly got a plate for herself.

Arthur took Bill upstairs and gave him a bath before laying him down to bed as Molly carried Charlie to bed and changed him into his pajamas. Molly sat down in her rocking chair in the corner and held him close as she hummed to him and rocked him. Arthur stood in the doorway and stared at them lovingly. Molly kissed Charlie's head and stood up to lay him down when he fell asleep. She turned to leave and squeaked, clutching her hand over her chest. "Arthur! Don't do that. You scared me." She hissed out trying not to wake the baby.

Arthur grinned and shrugged. "Sorry. I just couldn't help it. You're so beautiful when you're mothering them."

Molly smiled and led the way outside and shut the door gently. "So I'm only beautiful when I'm mothering your children?"

Arthur, who was following her back down the stairs, froze. "Of course not. You're beautiful all the time. It's just sexy to see you like that."

Molly turned when she noticed he'd stopped moving and walked up to him. "I love you." She whispered reaching up on her tip toes to kiss him.

Three years later, they brought home their newest addition. Percival Ignatius Weasley was the smallest of them all. Charlie had weighed in at seven pounds eleven ounces and Percy was coming home at seven pounds four ounces. The second they had came in the door five year old Bill had basically jumped on his mother wanting to hold him. Arthur sat him down on the couch and Molly sat next to him, gently sitting the baby in his arms and helping secure his head. Bill sat staring at him in awe. Charlie just climbed into Molly's lap possessively and snuggled into her. Molly kissed his head and rubbed his back as she watched Arthur help Bill secure the baby's head. Cedrella snuck over and got the camera, taking a picture of the newly expanded family before kissing her grandsons on the head and flooing home.

_I should have known that having twins on April Fool's Day would give me trouble_, Molly thought as she sighed and sat down on the couch exhaustedly, _I thought that having to push out two babies weighing seven pounds each would be the hard part of their younger years_. It wasn't even lunch time yet and the newly one year old twins were already making her aggravated. Percy climbed up next to her and sat down, snuggling into her side and looking up at her hopefully. Molly had to smile. "Go get your brothers and a book." Percy grinned and leapt off the couch recklessly which made Molly wince and ran to get his brothers. Once all the boys were sitting in front of her she read the Babbity Rabbity story for the thousandth time since Percy's been able to sit and listen. Shockingly, by the time she was finished all the boys were on the floor asleep, including seven year old Bill and the ever active twins. She smiled and carried them all upstairs and put them in bed before going down and waiting about an hour before starting lunch.

Molly and Arthur had agreed that Fred and George were enough of a handful for about ten babies and that they should probably stop having children. How she ended up back at St. Mungo's fully dialated and in labor she did not know. Well, she did know but that's a completely different topic. Once again, Arthur sat encouragingly next to her, dabbing her sweaty forehead with a wet wash cloth and letting her yell at him all she wanted for getting her into that position again. It was his fault after all. Him and his damn sperm.

Well, she had wanted it but… well there was not but. Her husband was way too sexy for his own good.

After a few more minutes, a baby was handed to her and she smiled and kissed his head as always. His eyes opened and she could have sworn he grinned back at her. By the look on Arthur's face he must have seen it too. Ronald Bilius Weasley was eight pounds four ounces of pure mommy's boy. Arthur turned and pretended to strike the Healer up in conversation, knowing it still made her uncomfortable to be exposed to anyone's gaze, as she began to feed the baby.

The healer left and Arthur returned to her side and kissed her gently. "He's beautiful, Molly. Just like the rest." Molly smiled at him lazily.

"Yeah he is. I think this one might actually like me." She chuckled.

"What are you talking about? All of the boys are crazy about you. I know we all drive you crazy, especially the terrible twos the twins are in, but that doesn't mean we don't love you." Arthur told her, confused.

"I know, I just… sometimes it seems like they don't want to be around me anymore. When you get home they all attack you for attention but none of them want anything to do with me, except Percy who wants me to read with him all day. I just can't stand the thought of my children hating me and I think that's what's happening." Molly sniffed.

Arthur shook his head. "They all love you, Molly. They attack me because I'm not home with them all day but I bet if you were to leave them with me during the day and you leave they'd do the same to you." Arthur kissed the baby's head. "Actually, why don't you? This Saturday is my day off. Why don't you go out and do something, go hang out with Andromeda or something, and I'll keep the boys."

Molly shook her head. "Arthur, as wonderful as that'd be, I'll need to feed Ron."

"Couldn't you pump it out like you did with the twins? Just for that one day?" He suggested. Honestly, he got to spend so little time with his children, it seems like every time he sees them their two years older. He really wanted the time with them.

"Alright, Arthur. I'll owl Andromeda tomorrow." Molly told him tiredly once she'd detached the baby and covered back up (Arthur pretending to find the opposite wall very interesting until she was decent). Arthur smiled and took the baby to let her sleep.

Ron's face screwed up at the movement and Arthur smiled. "You really are a mommy's boy, aren't you? No worries. It's not hard to find her extraordinary is it? I think you'll fit in well with your brothers. They're really anxious to meet you. Especially Charlie, he loves babies. I love you a lot too you know. I love you and your brothers and your mommy more than anything else in the world. You know why?" Ron just blinked rapidly up at him. "It's ok. I'll tell you since you're the baby. I'm your daddy. Your mommy and I made you together. Don't ask how you're not old enough for that talk yet. Just know that you and your brothers are the most perfect little combinations of me and your mother. I know we agreed that we wouldn't have you but I think she'll warm up to you soon."

"Arthur, don't say that. You know I love him just as much as you do." Molly said disapprovingly.

Arthur grinned at her. "I thought you were sleeping. I was just taking to my son. What I say to him is my business."

Molly raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? You know I love him more than anything. You really shouldn't say things like that to him. I would never tell any of the children that you didn't want them." Molly said sniffing slightly, the hormones from the pregnancy still having her in over drive. Arthur instantly stood up and handed her the baby.

"I'm sorry, Love. I know you love him. Don't cry. Please. I'll never say any of that ever again." Arthur pleaded with her running his fingers through her hair. Molly shook her head and wiped her eyes while holding Ron close.

"I'm sorry, Arthur. I know I'm over reacting I just can't help it. My hormones are still driving me crazy. I know you didn't mean it to sound the way it did. I know what you meant by it I just don't like you telling our son that his mommy didn't want him. I love him very much and I wouldn't ever want him to think that of me."

Arthur nodded. "I know, Love. I'm sorry." Molly nodded and let Arthur take Ron back and slowly fell back to sleep. "Sorry about that, Ron. She's not always like that. She's just kinda cranky. We tired her out." Ron stared at him as Arthur walked around the room bouncing him gently as his wife slept.

Fred and George grinned at each other as they watched their baby brother fly around them. Twenty three month old Ron flew around the room on Fred and George's toy broom stick. They both froze and begin to run in the other direction as ten year old Bill stuck his head in the room. Bill caught Ron around his middle and pulled him off the broom as it followed Fred and George outside. Charlie went out after the twins as Bill sat Ron safely back on the ground.

"What's going on in there? I'll tell you now if I have to come in there or if any of you wake up Ginny it's not going to be pretty for anyone." Molly told them from the kitchen. Bill and Percy shared a look as Bill went to help Charlie get the twins back inside and Percy tried to get Ron to not try to follow him. Ginny let out a squeal from upstairs and Percy stuck his head around the corner to see her at the top of the stairs. Six month old Ginny sat at the top of the stairs in crawling position and reached a hand out to try to crawl down the stairs.

Percy turned and did the first thing that came to mind. "Mommy!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, startling Ginny and Ron who both jumped, making Ginny fall forward slightly. Molly came running out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong? Who's hurt?" Molly freaked out. Percy simply pointed to the top of the stairs and Molly instantly ran up and scooped up Ginny. "Ginny what were you doing?"

Total chaos began. Ginny started crying because Molly was freaking out, Ron started crying because Percy wouldn't let him go outside with the rest of the older boys, Fred and George were shouting trying to keep Bill and Charlie from making them go inside, and Bill and Charlie were yelling over Fred and George's shouts to try to get them to shut up. Arthur apparated home and lifted the twins up and carried them inside, Bill and Charlie following them in. He sat them down and shut the door, telling them to stay put.

"Percy, where's your mother?" Arthur questioned, lifting up Ron who continued to cry because Molly wasn't in his site. Percy once again pointed to the stairs and Arthur told Bill and Charlie to try to keep the twins occupied while he went to talk to Molly. The second they got in site of Molly, Ron calmed down and reached for her while sniffling. Arthur took Ginny and handed her Ron and kissed her cheek while using his free hand to rub her back. "Are you alright, love?"

Molly shook her head and wiped her eyes while transferring Ron to her hip. "I feel like I'm going mad. I can't handle them all by myself. I know it makes me a horrible mother and I wouldn't blame you for leaving and taking them all with you but it's the truth. I can't watch them all on my own." She basically sobbed. Arthur led her upstairs and switched Ron and Ginny again before taking Ron into his bedroom and sitting him down. He then returned to their bedroom where Molly sat holding Ginny close and running her fingers through her thin red hair.

"Molly, I'm not going anywhere and the children aren't going anywhere and you are not a horrible mom. You're actually a very good mom. I know you have some hard times and I honestly do wish I could be around to help you with them more but I'm sure my mom would be perfectly happy to help you around here while I'm at work." He told her trying to persuade Ginny to go to him. Ginny shook her head defiantly and snuggled closer to Molly. "See, now would a horrible mom have a daughter who does that?" he pointed out.

Molly smiled and rubbed Ginny's back while running her fingers through her hair. "Thank you. I know I'm being silly and I know I just had a bad day. I'm sorry. I really am. Please don't leave and take my children away. I couldn't stand it." Molly said leaning to lay her head on his shoulder. Arthur wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.

"I'm not going anywhere and I would never take them away from you. Well, unless you became an abusive alcoholic or something. Which I'm sure would never happen." Arthur added the last part after feeling her pull Ginny closer to her, horrified.

"How about tomorrow I'll keep the boys and you and Ginny can find something to do?" Arthur suggested.

Molly nodded, "That'd be nice Arthur." She smiled and sighed comfortably when she noticed the baby was asleep. "I'll have to sneak out though. You know Ron won't like it."

Arthur nodded. "And you thought our children hated you. Think about Ron. He screamed his head off until you were in his site."

Molly kissed Ginny's head. "I know. I'm sorry. I just get so stressed sometimes and I think that I'm not good enough for you and that I'm not fit to care for them and it just eats at me and …"

Arthur kissed her lovingly. "Molly, don't ever think that. It's always been the other way around. I've never been good enough for you and I'm the one who usually isn't sure what to do with situations they put me in. You're the one who's better at all of it. You should never second guess yourself. You're a great wife and the best mother a kid could ask for."

Molly smiled and stood up. "Thank you Arthur. But I stand by what I said so many years ago. You're worth all of it. You and our children and our life together… it's all worth giving up everything my parents had to offer me." She shifted Ginny to rest his sleeping head on her shoulder and reached her free hand out to caress Arthur's cheek lovingly. "I wouldn't take any of it back for all the Galleons in Gringotts."

Arthur stood and kissed her deeply before taking the baby from her. "Take a nap, Molly. I've got them." He reassured her. Molly sighed and kissed him again before getting back in bed and watching him carry their daughter to her room.

She'd known from the beginning of their seventh year that Arthur Weasley was her future. She'd known that they'd find a way to get over whatever life threw at them together because that's how they worked best. Together. There wasn't anything else for them. Molly knew that Arthur loved her more than anything and the feelings were one hundred percent mutual. She'd known from the moment she'd made her decision that this was what she was meant to do. To be the mother of Arthur Weasley's seven children and to be with him forever because that's exactly how they wanted to me. Together. Forever. The way it was basically written in their star charts since their first year. And that's how it would always be. She'd make sure of it.


End file.
